


Catalyst

by Everydayiswednesday



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayiswednesday/pseuds/Everydayiswednesday
Summary: This story will have a lot of my OCs and the and the reader is based of of an OCs and characters that add will most likely  be OCsDescription:(y/n) is a reincarnation of a God and the catalyst of the end of the universe and time but Damian wayne fall in love with her what would happen and will they be able to stop the end.Ps:Damian is aged up to be 17 and this take a few months after Raven and him broke up but they are still on good termsThe reader is 16I will be mixing movies and comics and game cannon ( with small bit for fannon )And Alfred might just just be an immoral magical wizard b/c I will never kill of him
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Reader, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Raven/Damian Wayne, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 2





	1. important

This might have cursing  
Grammar might suck same with spelling.

♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°  
Y/n:your name  
e/c:your eye color  
H/c: your hair color  
H/l: your hair length  
S/t: your skin tone  
M/n:Middle name(if you don't have one make one up or use your last name b/c I will be giving you one in the story)  
N/n:nickname (if you don't have one make one up)  
H/n: hero name  
F/c: favorite color 

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○  
I hope you guys liked it bye byes 👋


	2. Chapter 1: Are you in?

Narrator:  
It was a normal day in the wayen manor or a least as normal as it could be Damian and Jon were heading to the batcave when they hear speaking . They peaked in and saw a tall lean women with long h/c hair in a long black dress .

(In side the batcave)  
3rd person:

"Bruce, (y/n) snapped i don't think we can stop her from bringing back that monster of a woman,"the woman said in an angry frantic voice.

"Anglee what do you you mean ,"Bruce calmly questioned just assuming she was being dramatic.

"I mean she will come back and destroy everything and one ," Anglee yelled.

"Their has to be a way to stop her,"he said with a lacing of worry.

"No, they're no way to stop her ! The people who want to bring that bitch back are growing more and getting stronger every day. The next reincarnation might end up bring her back," she said with anger and fear pouring out of her.

"Then what do we do," Bruces questioned.

"I need you to look after (y/n). I need you to help her control and us her powers. I need you to teach (y/n) to defend herself with out them.,"

Superman walk in the cave then he saw Anglee"hey why are you here dont you have like a whole kingdom to run," he said in a joking mater trying to cut the tension that he felt. 

"No time for jokes the world is going to end," Anglee said annoyed more then anger.

"The justice league has dealt with more more times then I can count,"Clark said.

"You truly believe that Anglee of all people would come to earth if it was something we have a chances to stop it,"Bruce asked.

"oh no it's (y/n)" Clark said with fear worry and sadness in his voice. Anglee just sadly nods her head yes.

"Y/n is going to bring her back and we need to kill that witch before she gets to powerful,"She sadly states.

"Why can't we wait until another reincarnation brings her back ,"Clark asked.

"We will not be able to stop her after she will kill many," Anglee says.

"OK if (y/n) does bring her back what will happen if (y/n) does not kill her in time" Bruce questioned.

"The universe will be bathed in blood and tears,"she said grimly think about the horrific sight.

"How are we going to stop her then,"Clark look panicked.

"We are going to train more like Bruces is going to train her and when (y/n) brings her back,...... (y/n) will kill her" Anglee said.

Alfred walk in emeetly knowing what going on "is their away to stop them ," he said.

"Sadly no ,"she said.

"Guess we have no chose," Bruce said sadly.

"No you do I can keep you guys and you family's away from her for at least a year," she said. Clark seemed to think about it.

"My family would not let me live it down of I chose to save them over the whole universe and I dont think I can live with the guilt knowing I could have prevented it" Bruce said.

Clark look at her and then said,"I want to keep my family safe but I will have to agree with Bruce. "

"Same here ," Alfred stated

"Alfred why you might be the only person in all of the universe that she can't hurt ,"Anglee said.

"I believe we have all made a promise to master Sebastián before his passing and I atend on keeping it,"Alfred said with a huff and the crossing his arms as if afended at the thought.

"I guess we have to prepare for another child in this house,"Bruce said to Alfred. 

"Very well sir I will set up all that is need after I am done with my work here," Alfred answered.

Anglee put her hand out to Bruce and Clark as if to shake it and when the did she said,"bathed in blood if we fail."

(Back to out side the batcave with Jon and damian)

Damian pov:  
Who are they talking about. What are they talking about what was going on. So many thoughts rushed in his head he had so many questions but the enough. All that he knew was that he was going to find out with out the help of the rest of the 'batfamily'.

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●•●•●○●○●○●○●○●  
I hoped you like the first chapter bye 👋 


	3. Chapter 2: You're early

3rd person:

Bruce was in the batcave with quite a bit of the 'batfamily' members such as Alfred Pennyworth, Damian Wayne , Dick Grayson , Tim Drake , Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon ,Duke Thomas, Luke Fox, Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown, Kate Kain,and Selina Kyle (their might be a few i am missing i just can not remember ).

"I have to inform you guy that another child will be staying with us," Bruce said.

"Man you really need to stop adopting troubled kid like at this point you might as well be an orphanage, "jason said jokingly while motioning to everybody.

"I will not be adopting them,"Bruce calmly stated.

"The government finally realized you have a problem so you are going to kidnap them," dick said.

"No I will be looking after one of my friends children,"Bruce said getting annoyed.

"No offense Bruce but what sane parent would trust you with their child," Stephanie asked.

Then the whole cave went quite when they heared the taping of heels. Then a woman clad in a skin tigh black outfit came into every one view and the all got ready to attack. Then most of then lowered their weapons when Bruce said,"Anglee you're early."

"Ohh hun how do you know that I did not just come to see an old friend ," Anglee said in a tonting voice.

"Who's the hot old lady, "Jason asked.

"I am not old! Young man and I am a friend of your fathers,"Anglee said afended while looking at Jason.

"Still have not told me why are you here,"Bruce asked.

"I am here to say hi," anglee said.

"If you are just here to say hi why is my niece here,"Bruce asked the whole intirer 'batfamily' looked confused .

Anglee laughed flamboyantly, "oh dont worry Bruce does not have any siblings just him and my husband were very close like brothers and how did you know she was here".The 'batfamily' looked less confused but still confused none the less.

"You only wear that locket when (y/n) is near," Bruce said.

"OK I will tell you why I am early if you tell me why most of your family is here,"Anglee said.

"I was going to explain why (y/n) was staying here be for you interrupted," Bruce said.

"So this is the friend that trusted you with their child,"Dick asked Bruce just nodded .

"OK excuse me ma'am but are you mentally stable,"Tim said looking at Anglee.

"I hope so but I can't say for 100%. Why do you ask,"Anglee said.

"You trust Bruce with you child," Barbara asked.

She nodded and said,"I trust him with my life."

"Why did you bring (y/n) she was suppose to be here tomorrow," Bruce asked.

"Oh simple she can't complain right now,"Anglee answered.

"Why is that,"Bruce asked with a hint of worry.

"Ohh I drugged her because after I told her yesterday she was really mad," She said with a shrug the 'batfamily ' look mortified.

"Ohh ok can I see her,"Bruce asked.

"Of course,"anglee said then snapped her fingers and I tall person dressed in a knight outfit came out of the shadows with a small (if you are not short and fragile I am sorry you have to be in this story sorry soory sorry) girl that seemed to be 14-16 no one could really tell. She had (h/l)( h/c) hair with mostly smooth looking (s/t) skin.

"Alfred can you show him to the room you prepared "Bruce asked.

"Of course master Bruce. come a long," he said while motioning to the guard and they left the batcave.

"She should be awake in an hour or so good bye and good luck,"Anglee said 'the batfamily just had confused looks on their faces as she walked in to the shadows disappearing.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
I hope you guys liked it bye byes 👋


End file.
